


Envy

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus gets jealous when some guy dances with Alec at a bar.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

Magnus had convinced Alec to go out with him to a bar. They'd arrived and Magnus had immediately gotten him a drink, wanting to help him loosen up. And maybe it had worked too well, because Alec had dragged him onto the dance floor. 

Alec was gripping Magnus, holding him close as they swayed together to the beat. Magnus could feel Alec's warm breath on his neck. Alec brought one hand up to Magnus' hair, giving it a pull. Magnus eyes went wide as he held back a moan that was threatening to spill out. 

"Alexander, I'm going to get a water. Do you want to come with me?" he breathes into Alec's ear

Alec shakes his head no, but he doesn't loosen his hold on Magnus. Instead, he starts to kiss up along Magnus' neck, gently biting on his ear. Magnus gives a nervous laugh as he disentangles Alec's arms from around him. 

"I'll be back darling." 

He turns and walks away quickly, before Alec can pull him back in. 

He gets to the bar, orders two waters, one for himself and one for Alec, and he turns around to watch Alec. He can see him from where he's standing, moving along to the music, happy in his drunken haze. Magnus can feel his heart get tight, but in a good way. Like, he can't believe he gets to love that beautiful man. 

The bartender gives him his waters. He turns around and takes a big drink from his. He turns back around, but this time he doesn't like what he sees. There was a guy eyeing Alec and slowly moving closer to him. 

Magnus feels a deep anger. He strides over to Alec, putting his arm around his hips and pulling him closer. Alec murmurs something into his ear as he wraps his arms around Magnus' shoulders. Magnus feels smug as he sees the guy walk away in the corner of his eye. 

Alec tightens his grip on Magnus' neck, and any of the remaining jealousy in Magnus melts away as they dance together.


End file.
